Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-25623882-20140717192017
One of my real-world friends asked me why I crackship what I crackship,so I wrote another essay: Paige/Ellie:Well,I tend to ship conflicts as couples,but something about them made them really stand out.Plus,I could always tell Paige was liked girls at least a little bit,and I thought they were going that way with Ellie as well.And then of course theres Whisper to A Scream,which solidified them as my crackship OTP.Before they were two total opposites who didn't like each other,then bam.They did care about each other,and although I love Palex,I would have totally been fine if they got together in Lexicon of Love instead:) Spinner/Ellie:Now,these are some shallow ass reasons compared to Pellie,but I've seen some fanvids of them and I thought about it and I realized their personalities would mesh perfectly. Toby/Manny:I wish they had happened instead of JTanny.I think they could've been totally perfect together,plus I love geek-popular girl pairings:) Toby/Holly J:Well,we all know what happened.They liked each other,she was a bitch,he rejected her.But as much as I love his line at the end of the episode,I can't help but wish they had gone out at least once.Or have a secret thang like the mini;) Holly J/Jay:I know this is totally random and they only interacted once,but I think despite their different backgrounds and social statuses;they would have totally meshed well. Sav/Mia:Jeez,I remember when I majorly shipped this and hated Sanya back in season 7.While obviously I changed my mind,I still hold love for them in my heart:) Holly J/Jane:Ok,the shallowest reason of them all,but they respectively remind me of Paige and Ellie,who as I said,are my crackship OTP.I can only assume when I see season 9 I'll gain better reasons. Peter/Riley:Come on.We all know Peter enjoyed that kiss.Plus it would've been way more interesting than Pia. Clare/Connor:Even though I love Klare,I shipped this as well,possibly the only love triangle where i supported both ships. Jimmy/Liberty:Not only do They come from similar backgrounds,but they both lost something to violence:his legs,and the love of her life.In my ideal Degrassiverse,they would have happened in season 7 instead of Trimmy and Liberan. Sean/Hazel:I totally shipped them during Take on Me.And as much as I loved Sellie and Jazel,I can't help but wonder what would've happened if it followed the movie. Manny/Peter:Yes,I know what happened in season 5,despite my lack of having watched half of it.But still,in an alternate universe where Venus never happened,they would've been perfect. Spinner/Marco:Tbh,during season 3 I was hoping that Spaige would eventually be revealed to be each other's beards,just so this and Pellie could happen.Just think about it.Spinner was all paranoid about Marco being gay and having a crush on him,it could have totally been a cover up. Craig/Marco:haven't seen Moonlight Desires,but HAVE seen the scene where they kiss.Yummy. Manny/Darcy:Yes,I absolutely love their friendship.But I would have totally loved them as a couple as well. Marco/Ellie:I guess they technically did date so I'm not sure if it's a crackship,but in canon he was gay,so yeah.But that still doesn't stop them from being each other's best relationship,and me from hoping he'd turn out to be bi at the end of Don't Stop Believing. And that's about it.Only took me about 10 minutes lol .